A Father And His Daughter
by RihannonDreams
Summary: A collection of stories with Guy and Zosia from how she was a daddy's girl to rebelling against him. From birth to now.
1. Chapter 1

The father looks at his barely an day old daughter and takes her in his larger arms; to him she is tiny almost doll like as he is so big yet she is so tiny. Though to professionals she is rather lanky it would explain why she decided to come a week earlier than planned, once she found being cramped was no longer fun she decided it was time to enter the world and meet her parents. In her father's arms she positioned herself to get comfy and made a noise that her mother would adore at yet her father just allowed her to get comfy and waited until her tiny body settled.

In theory he can't really do anything to meet her needs at the moment, it's his wife who can feed her, it's the mother she would rely on for everything, it would explain why the new father decided to jump straight back into work what could he do? His wife had reminded him many times that he could do loads: cuddle her, soothe her, sing to her, talk to her, let her know who he is. Yet he felt useless a baby needs their mother the dad is just the person who fertilized the egg, the mother did all the work.

The dad held the baby's hand with one finger, that is how tiny she is to him and smiled as she wrapped her tiny hand his finger, her face has such a distinctive new born look her eyes for one but he could see traces of his wife, the only thing so far that his daughter got off him was clearly height, his wife was quite short yet they had managed to bring a beautiful long baby into the world. If anything he hoped she would have his smile, everyone loves a baby with dimples the tiny holes in the cheeks make anyone melt, but so far she was just his daughter. He was still to learn about her personality, likes/dislikes, cries, favourite toy, whether he could feed her if she didn't take to the breast or if she needed a dummy, whether she liked a blanket to sleep with or being cuddled; there was so much learn about her, she would change everyday her body would grow and her eyes would soon become clear, her hearing would soon become clearer, so far she is just small and wriggly, in fact she's been wriggling more now and her face is showing distress.

Less than a minute later his daughter is crying, her face red and her cry loud, "Hey it's OK," the dad soothed her; he tried to think of what to do, he couldn't think, after all she is new to him. What is she crying about? He stood shhing her but it didn't work, he put her back into the plastic side cot and held her tiny hand using his thumb to run across her hand, "What you crying about?" he asked and the baby turned her head and eventually her cries turned into sniffles, "Do you want to see something cool?" the dad asked and the baby girl yawned, "Look," he took off his gold watch and held it in front of his daughter's face and her grew wide as the gold watch focused slightly, "Do you like that?" the dad asked and the baby made a noise which her mother would think as an attempt to make conversation; yet again the dad smiled and took her in, she had tuffs of soft hair which was very thin and he touched them feeling then smiled, he then noticed the toy that he had bought for her was by her head and he picked it up before gently before using the animal's nose to touch hers with, the baby girl sneezed suddenly and then the shock of it caused her to cry again, the dad again picked her up and this time held her close to his chest, something his wife had advised him to, the heartbeat reminds them of the womb and like drives in the car it relaxes them.

The dad jumped when the door opened and the mother came through with a colleague well the nurse who rents a room from them and smiled, "Have you two thought of a name?"

The husband looked at his wife before they both smiled, "Zosia," Guy said as he gave his daughter to his wife Anya, the baby sniffled slightly, "Her names Zosia."

"Means wisdom," Anya added and she looked down at her daughter, smiling slightly before placing her back into the plastic side cot. Zosia then closed her eyes and Guy held her hand.

"She's quite long," Colette observed as she looked at the baby, who was now breathing in and out heavily and Anya laughed.

"She's get it off her father's side, his dad is a giant…oh you're the only one who knows her name, so keep it quiet," Anya said and Colette nodded in agreement, "My family is flying from Poland so we're keeping it quiet."

"Not even Jesse?" Colette asked and Anya shook her head, "Well best keep it quiet then."

Zosia slept soundly in the cot whilst holding onto her dad's hand and Guy really didn't have the heart to let her go.

**A/N: Randomly came to me this morning, sorry I've been away but I just needed time to think about things and I've got a story coming up which I hope will be good. But Forever Young will be updated soon.**


	2. Poorly Zoshie (Aged Two)

Anya was in the living room with her niece Zyta who was fourteen visiting from Worcestershire, Anya's brother Aron and his soon to be excwife had suggested Zyta visit Anya, Guy and Zosia to take her mind off things. They were going through a messy divorce leaving Zyta, then her two younger twin brothers nine year olds Jared and Konrad in turmoil. She was having to hold it together, so for two weeks she was staying with her auntie and uncle along with Zosia, "You'll have to excuse the mess Zyta, Zosia was exited for your arrival," Anya said as they sat on the sofa by the wall, the floor was covered in paper and various toys the toddler is blessed with well spoilt with, "We wont do much today as you're probably tired from the journey so I was thinking we could go out for dinner, that way you can meet Colette and Jesse; Kevin's got an older daughter called Alicia she's about the same age as you, maybe a bit older I think, I'm not sure really I can't keep up with Kevin's marriages," Anya joked and Zyta smiled awkwardly, "And just to warn you as you're new Zosia will be really clingy on you."

Both women turned their heads when the door opened and Guy walked through with a sleepy looking Zosia, her hair was wet and curly but tied up in a loose pony tail, and she was in pink three quarter length trousers, a white top with a butterfly on the front, and she had pink jelly shoes on; Guy had her pink draw string bag on his back, "Look who's here," Guy said to Zosia as his daughter who crawled onto the sofa, "Swimming went well by the way," Guy said to Anya and Zyta looked at Zosia with a smile which Zosia hid her face behind a cushion, "Hey madam you were complaining on the way back about needing the toilet," Guy said to Zosia but she said nothing apart from she laid on her stomach and rested her on a cushion, "What's up?" Guy asked as Zosia then whimpered.

"She's probably got leg pain…how much did you swim?" Anya asked as she lifted up and put her on her hip, the two year old looked at Zyta her eyes taking her in, "Say hi to Zyta," Anya ordered and Zosia waved before hiding her face, "Shall we put you down for a nap?" Anya asked as Zosia nodded sleepily, "How much did you swim?"

"She's two what I think is a lot and what she thinks is two different things," Guy argued back but then he heard Zosia make a noise which then he stopped, "I'll take her," Guy held out his hands and Anya slowly transferred Zosia from her arms to his, "Come on then madam," Guy exited the living room and went upstairs into Zosia's bedroom, she had a toddler bed with disney princess bedding, which Jesse got for her when he went to Florida with his now fifth ex girlfriend. The pillows were two different colours pink on top and white below; on top of the duvet was her toy lamb and a white soft touch blanket which she took with her on long drives but only to lessen the chances of losing it at the pool, Guy left it at home. Her windows had had blackout blinds so she could sleep as any slight noise or light Zosia was up and it took forever to get her back to sleep. Her bedside table had a book which she was read to at night either but Guy or Anya, in the corner there was a pink box which contained nappies even though most of the kids Zosia was in nursery with had either been toilet trained or were, Zosia was finding it difficult that was the one thing she was finding it difficult to learn, as the other things she was ahead of others.

Guy laid Zosia down in the bed and Zosia sat up looking upset, "No go," Zosia said sleepily and Guy pushed her back down gently, before pulling the duvet up to her chin, "Daddy…stay," she turned around and panicked when her favourite toy dropped on the floor, "Ahh," she half whined and cried whilst she tried to reach it, though Guy picked it up and gave it back to her. Zosia pointed to her wardrobe which Guy knew what she wanted but it wasn't supposed to be until night time.

"Not until you're in bed at night time," Guy said sternly and Zosia folded her arms, "I'll be back in one hour. Don't let me catch you up until the hours done."

Guy shut the door quietly and then walked downstairs, "Did she get to sleep OK?" Anya asked and Guy nodded, "Zyta will be sharing Zosia's room as the spare bedroom isn't exactly finished, so when Zosh is awake I'll set up the bed."

"Sure that's a good idea? As Zosia wakes up easily-"

"You're forgetting that Zyta's quiet, plus Zosia will love it, as well as that Colette's had to camp in Zosia's room a few times, has Zosia complained?" Anya reminded and Guy shook his head, "Have you said hi to Zyta?"

Guy realised he hadn't and then said hello, "Sorry I was distracted with Zosia," Guy hugged his niece before pulling away, "So what's the plan?"

"As it's Zyta's first night I've said we're going out for a meal, Kevin and Jenny are going, Jesse said he'd come, so did Col," Anya answered and Guy hated the thought of spending the evening with Kevin, Jenny was OK just Kevin got on his nerves, "Anyway Zyta what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't mind," Zyta said awkwardly not wanting to be rude by saying something.

"Well us two could always go to a cafe if you want?" Anya suggested and Zyta nodded, "We don't bite," Anya laughed as she realized how quiet Zyta was being, "So shall we go?" Anya asked and Zyta nodded whe went to go get her purse but Anya stopped her, "Don't be silly I've got this," Anya said and Zyta smiled a thanks, "Right Guy keep an eye on Zosia."

"She'll be fine," Guy reassured and Anya then left with Zyta, leaving Guy to listen out for his daughter.

….

One hour later Zosia woke up and panicked when she realized she had wet the bed, she got out of bed and tried to hide it by pulling the duvet over her bed, "Zoshie?" Guy walked in and Zosia jumped on top of the duvet, "Oh you're awake," Guy then noticed the guilt look on Zosia's face, "What's up?" he asked but then Zosia burst into tears, "Hey it's OK," Guy walked over and knelt down in front of Zosia, "What's wrong?" he asked and Zosia rubbed her eyes the hot tears spilling onto them, "Zosia," Guy moved her hands away from her face and Zosia tried to get her breathing back, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I woke up…and…I'm wet," Zosia finally spat out which Guy pulled her into a hug, "Sorry," Zosia squeaked.

"It's OK we can sort it," Guy reassured and Zosia pulled away, "I'll put you in the bath as you still have chlorine on you and then after I'll change your sheets."

"I'm sorry," Zosia said again and Guy hugged her again before putting her on the ground.

"It's OK," Guy reassured again and Zosia then cuddled back into him, he knelt down then held her tight which Zosia cuddled into his chest, "Why you so cuddly?" Guy asked and Zosia said nothing, "Are you my best girl?" Guy asked as he then held Zosia in his arms like a baby.

"Yeah!" Zosia laughed and then wriggled to get down, Guy put her down then stood up, "Daddy," Zosia said.

"Yes?" Guy asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Guy said back and he then lifted Zosia back up, to take her into the bathroom as Anya was still gone, so no one could watch her, "You looking forward to tonight?" Guy asked as he knelt down to turn the taps on and put Zosia on the ground but took her hand, when he knelt back up to get towel and flannel.

"I see Luke?" Zosia asked and Guy nodded, "Yeah!" she jumped up and down but Guy grabbed her mid air and lifted her up onto his hip, "I watch risocats?" Zosia asked and Guy nodded as he put bubble bath into the water, "Baggy!" Zosia grinned as the cat came strutting in, "Baggy…daddy…baggy!"

"Hello cat," Guy said as Bagheera jumped up onto the toilet seat, and meowed.

"Baggy," Zosia waved and the cat meowed again before jumping off and strutted out, "Baggy," Zosia cried as the cat left but Guy managed to distract her.

"Look," he made the rubber duck quack and Zosia smiled, "Do you like that?" he turned the tap off before testing the temperature and then got Zosia undressed before putting her in the bath.

"Duckie," Zosia said as she pointed to the yellow rubber duck, "Quack."

"What noise does Bagheera make?" Guy asked and Zosia laughed as the bubbles went all over her face.

"Mow," Zosia answered and she splashed her dad and giggled as the water got Guy's t-shirt soaked, "Daddy wet now," Zosia said cheekily before karma came and she felt water splash on her face, "Ow you hurted my eye," Zosia said as she closed one eye to stop it stinging, "With the woda," Zosia said and Guy recognized she had used the Polish word for water and smiled, "Two duckies!" Zosia said and Guy again smiled she was able to count to ten and in Polish too, "Dwa duckies!"

"What else can you say in Polish Zoshie?" Guy asked and Zosia went quiet with thought.

"I dunno," Zosia answered as she sat up in the water and played with the duck, Guy sat down and waited until he thought it was time to brave the subject of hair washing.

Five minutes later he sat up and then looked at Zosia, "I think it's time we wash your hair," Guy said and Zosia's eyes grew wide and she started crying, "I'll be gentle."

"No! No hair!" Zosia panicked and tried to hide by hiding her head underwater but she panicked when she realized she couldn't breathe and then felt hands lift her back to the surface, she coughed and cried.

"Zosia!" Guy said sternly and Zosia looked at him fearfully, "Never do that again!" he then felt his heart rate go down as he realized Zosia was OK only a bit shaken, "Now if you close your eyes it should be OK," Guy reassured and Zosia's bottom lip trembled, "Do you trust me?"

"No stingie," Zosia said and Guy squeezed the shampoo onto his hand and then rubbed into her hair, "No stingie!" Zosia shouted as she was worried it would drip into her eyes, "No stingie daddy," Zosia cried and Guy then got the jug and washed the shampoo off from her hair, "No stingie."

"See I told you," Guy said and Zosia smiled, "Now out we get," he lifted her out and then got her into the towel, "Shall we see what you have to wear?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, he put her on the chair in her room and then got out a white body suit, blue denim look skirt, a white t-shirt with a pink heart on and white socks with thrills on top, he then went into the pink box and got out a nappy before getting her ready he stropped the sheets off her bed and then put them into the laundry basket.

After getting Zosia ready he got new sheets from his and Anya's bedroom and began to remake Zosia's bed, Zosia was busy playing with Bagheera who had come back to see what was going on, "Hello," Anya called from downstairs and Zosia went to run which Guy chased after to stop her from falling.

"Uncle Jesse!" Zosia shouted but Jesse ran up to get her as he knew it was safer.

"Hello monkey," Jesse said and Zosia smiles, "Have you just had a bath?" Jesse asked and Zosia nodded, "I heard you went swimming earlier," Jesse said and he held Zosia like a baby, Zosia nodded and held the shark tooth necklace around Jesse's neck in her hand, "I got it in Aus…maybe when you're older I could take you there."

"With all the snakes and spiders?" Colette asked as she walked through with Zyta.

"Col!" Zosia shouted and let go of the necklace before wriggling to get down, Jesse put her down and Zosia then carefully went down the stairs before giving the twenty year old nurse a hug, "Col come t'day?" Zosia asked and Colette nodded which Zosia smiled, "Z-ta and Col play!" Zosia said, "Play!"

"Hang you haven't had your lunch," Guy said as he approached the bottom of the stairs and Zosia pouted, "Lunch then you can play," Guy negotiated and Zosia nodded, "Good girl now come on," Guy lifted her up and then put her in her booster seat, "Sandwich and a banana?"

"No na nanas," Zosia said, "Make my tummy sore."

"OK no bananas," Guy reassured and Zosia smiled, then she got down off the seat and crawled under the table, "Zosia," Guy walked over and knelt down though he found Zosia and Bagheera together. Bagheera was purring and Zosia was sat on the floor stroking Bagheera, "Come on it's lunch time."

"Baggy, " Zosia said and Guy shook his head, "Baggy…I no eat."

"Come on," Guy ordered and Zosia shook her head, "Zosia."

….

After a battle of getting Zosia to agree Guy finally managed to get her to eat lunch and she was now doing a puzzle with Zyta and Colette, "No Col…there," Zosia pointed and Colette laughed before doing as the toddler said. Zosia laid on her back after getting bored with her legs in the air and she began to whine again

"Zosia sit up please," Anya ordered but Zosia shook her head and then pulled her legs further back and whined, "What's wrong?"

"Are your legs sore?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded before pulling them back down and she sat up before standing up. She then walked over to Guy and Guy lifted her up onto his lap, she sat with her legs stretched out and then looked up at her dad, "Do you want want to lie down?"

"Yeah," Zosia replied almost crying and Guy then made room on the sofa for her so she could lie down properly. The sofa could sit three people and the other could seat two along with that they had an armchair which Jesse was sat on but Bagheera also sat with him and he was curled up on Jesse's lap, "Baggy rest too," Zosia said and Guy lifted her up and laid her on the sofa, "They hurt."

"Should we go out tonight if Zosia's going to be in pain?" Anya asked and Guy then had a short think, "We could invite them here we have enough room."

"I think maybe Zosia needs to rest and not have anymore excitement, I can s.t.a.y. with you-know-who whilst you take Z-y-t-a to you know where," Guy suggested and Anya sighed, "I think I pushed her too hard and she's tired, I think you lot should g.o."

"No it's best we have it here," Anya decided.

"Daddy," Zosia reached her arms up and Guy looked confused, "Up, I want up."

"I thought you wanted to rest," Guy questioned and Zosia reached up her arms as high as she could, "Alright," Guy put his hands under her arm pits and lifted her up before placing her on his hips, "I know how about we go to the supermarket?" Guy suggested which Zosia nodded in reply, "Where's her pram?" Guy asked and Anya pointed to the store cupboard. Guy got the pram out of the cupboard and then put Zosia into it he clipped the the safety straps together and Zosia started fussing, "What's up?" Guy asked.

"Blanket," Zosia sat forward and Guy rolled his eyes before running upstairs to get it, "I want my blankie…I want my blankie!" Zosia cried and Colette walked over then knelt down in front of her.

"Hey you'll have it…calm down," Colette reassured and Zosia sat back then cried more, "Look," Colette looked over and Zosia sat forward again then smiled, "See."

"Blankie," Zosia reached to get it which then Guy gave it to his daughter and Zosia sat back ready to go.

"Right we'll be off…maybe set up Zyta's bed as then it saves sorting it out when Zosia's asleep," Guy suggested and Anya nodded she walked over and gave Zosia a kiss, then kissed Guy before going upstairs with Zyta, "Come on then you…we'll be back soon," Guy opened the door and stepped out before starting his journey to Sainsburys.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the entrance and Guy had to wake Zosia who had fallen asleep whilst he walked as he had go put her in the trolley seat, though he got distracted when he heard a familiar voice, "Guy!" Jenny Benson called and Guy turned around to find her with Luke on her back in a carrier and a girl with blonde hair, "We're just going in to get Alicia some things as she's staying with us now," Jenny explained.

"Hey Zosh," Alicia walked over then knelt down in front of Zosia and Zosia smiled, "I like your top," Alicia said and Zosia laughed, "She's so cute."

"You wouldn't be saying that at two in the morning when you're knackered," Guy joked and Alicia awwed when Zosia noticed the watch on her dad's wrist.

"She's like an eagle," Alicia laughed and Zosia then sat back before twirling with her hair, "We think that Zosia has a crush on Luke."

"Alicia," Jenny had to suppress a laugh when she saw the look on Guy's face, "Alicia found it cute when they both hugged and kissed and we made a joke that Zosia had a crush."

"Ahh yes well no one gets my near my daughter," Guy said protectively and Zosia slid further down in her pram and lifted her legs in the air before grabbing her feet, "Urmm Zosia what are you doing?"

"Hurt," Zosia answered and Guy looked down at her, "They hurt," she added and then cried, "Daddy," Zosia coughed out and Guy walked around then knelt down in front of her before releasing her from the straps and then lifted her up then put her on his hip. Zosia cried more when she couldn't reach her blanket, "Blankie…blankie!"

"Here," Alicia gave the distressed toddler her blanket and Zosia took it before hugging it.

"I think I best get this over and done with, else she'll get grumpy…wont you," Guy jiggled Zosia slightly and Zosia nestled her head into his neck, "Zoshie?"

"Apparently Alicia had the same problem when she was tiny, Kevin used to have to give her leg massages and put them water," Jenny explained and Guy smiled but Jenny knew he wouldn't take her advice he never took anyones, "Also liquid paracetamol only give a tiny bit, but it'll help the pain."

"Only way I can get her to take anything is by putting it in a bottle, oh that reminds me if you're still coming tonight dinners changed to our place," Guy informed which then Jenny noted in her diary, "Zosia's current situation made me think it was best she stays at home."

"OK great well I'll let you two get on OK," Jenny said as she allowed Guy to put the pram somewhere safe before entering the store.

Zosia hid her face when she entered as she didn't like the crowds of people, "Come on then lets get a few things."

After half an hour Guy was finished and had to carry two bags in one hand and hold Zosia in the other. Though Zosia was now dead weight from being asleep again, "Thought you might need a lift," Jesse called as he stood by his car with Colette as he saw Guy and Guy turned around looking confused, "Col needed cigarettes and I needed to get booze…so I assumed you'd want a lift and I think Zosia would too," Jesse pointed out and he put the pram in the boot.

"Hey monkey," Colette took her off Guy to make it easier for him to carry shopping, Zosia snuggled into her arms and Colette smiled, "Shall we watch the Aristocats together? Whilst the big boys be silly?" Colette suggested and Zosia nodded sleepily, "OK good."

"Or is it more Colette can watch The Aristocats and have an excuse?" Jesse teased and Colette glared at Jesse which Jesse cowered away, "Joking, oh Jenny left a few minutes before you came out…said that she'll bring some painkillers…as she knew you wouldn't listen."

"Right," Guy sighed heavily before getting into the front, Colette got in the back with Zosia asleep on her lap and they set off back to Guy and Anya's, "I might have to try some of the things Jenny said about," Guy admitted, in the back Zosia looked out the window, but Colette suddenly felt dampness and she looked down to find a wet patch on her jeans, "You OK Col?"

"Zosia's just…peed on me," Colette answered and Zosia started crying, "Oh no don't cry," Colette said calmly and Zosia continued to cry her cheeks red from tears and embarrassment, "It's OK…it's nothing to worry about."

"Sorry," Zosia rubbed her eyes and Colette felt bad,she hadn't intended to make her cry, "Col….sorry."

"Hey Zosh want me to tell you a story?" Jesse called from the drivers seat, he tapped the wheel and saw from the mirror Zosia nodding, "In Aus they have amazing fish…and there was one that reminded me of you," Jesse explained and Zosia stopped crying then listened, "It had a wicked personality…so I bought it and told my friend to keep me updated as it reminded me of you, and I have a photo to show you," Jesse finished and Zosia smiled then laughed, "Wanna know what I called it?" Jesse asked.

"What?" Zosia asked as she smoothed her blanket.

"Zosia," Jesse answered and Zosia's eyes grew with excitement, Jesse laughed as he saw the excitement on her face and then pulled into the driveway, "There home."

"I'm pretty sure Anya has spare jeans," Guy said as he got out the car and lifted Zosia up, "Now let's get you cleaned up and looking presentable before joining the others," Guy said and Zosia hid her face, "Can you two grab the shopping? I don't want her getting a rash."

"Sure," Jesse said and Guy walked in with Zosia, Anya was in the kitchen and Zyta was sat on the sofa reading a book, Guy quickly ran upstairs and then put Zosia on the ground.

Zosia followed her dad into her bedroom and then stood by the door, "Yes it's a bit crowded isn't it?" Guy said as he had to maze around the camp bed, "I'm thinking for you…your pink skirt, white top and white shoes?" Guy suggested and Zosia nodded, "Come over here then," Guy ordered and Zosia carefully stepped around before standing in front of her dad.

Downstairs Colette and Jesse walked in which Anya came out of the kitchen, "What happened?" Anya asked Colette.

"I spilt water down myself, I was stupid to open a bottle of water when going over bumps," Colette explained and Anya laughed, "Guy mentioned you may have spare jeans?"

"Yes I do, follow me," Anya ordered and Jesse stepped into the kitchen to keep an eye on food, "Zyta could lay the table?" Anya asked and Zyta put her book down and went to the dresser cupboards. Anya and Colette walked upstairs, "She had an accident on you didn't she?" Anya asked and Colette made a face, "How did Guy react?"

"He said nothing…why?" Colette asked and Anya threw a pair of blue jeans in front of Colette.

"Good, I think he's learnt over reacting makes it worse," Anya answered and both nurses heard Zosia saying something about The Aristocats and Guy agreeing, "Wow Munhkin (Munchkin) don't you look cute," Anya said to her daughter as Zosia ran over to her, Colette stepped out to go into the bathroom and Guy walked in, "Have you had fun with daddy?" Anya asked and Zosia nodded as she lifted her arms up for Guy to lift her up, Guy obeyed and put her on his hip, "Does she still have aching legs?"

"Yes…Jenny's bringing over some liquid paracetamol and suggested about leg massages…as Alicia apparently used to get like this," Guy explained and Anya nodded, "What's for dinner?"

"Fish pie and vegetables," Anya answered and Zosia grinned, "Right let's go join the others."

….

A few hours later Jenny and Kevin had arrived with Luke and Alicia, Alicia was talking with Zyta and Luke and Zosia were reading a book together, well attempting, "Zoshie come over here," Guy ordered and Zosia stood up before toddling over to her dad, "Can you be a big girl and take this?" Guy asked as he had a tiny bit of liquid paracetamol on a tea spoon.

"No," Zosia ran away back to Luke and Luke hugged her, "No!" Zosia shouted at her dad as he came over, "No…"

"Just try?" Guy asked and Zosia had tears falling down her face, and suddenly the cat appeared and sat in front of the two toddlers, "Yes Bagheera?" Bagheera hissed and then Zosia laughed, "Bloody cat…right tried and failed," Guy walked away frustrated as he knew once Bagheera owned his daughter, he was likely to come out with more scratches than accomplishment, "How can a cat be so…protective?" Guy asked as he resulted to the trick that worked, he went into the kitchen with Jesse and got out the milk, bottle and lid off the drying rack and then filled the bottle up with milk and put the tiny bit of paracetamol into the milk, before shaking it, "I mean she's my daughter," Guy shook the bottle with frustration and Jesse laughed, "It's ridiculous…Zosia's my flesh and blood."

"Never thought I'd see the day when Selfie sounds paternal…and you know what they say about dad's and their daughters, she has you wrapped around your little finger," Jesse teased and Guy laughed back, "Seriously though she is a cute kid, just don't miss the special moments; else she'll end up hating you," Jesse wanted before walking off into the lounge, Guy put the bottle back in the fridge for later.

Guy walked up behind Zosia and lifted her up then span her around, "Daddy stop," Zosia giggled as Guy held her upside down, causing Anya's stomach to jump, "Daddy," Zosia screeched with laughter as Guy started to tickle her, Jesse shook his head and Colette laughed but Anya looked very heart warmed she loved seeing Guy so involved with Zosia.

"She is so cute," Alicia said to Zyta and Zyta agreed, "Watch this," Alicia called from the sofa over to Luke, "Luke…can I have a cuddle?" Alicia asked and Luke smiled before running over to her, Alicia kissed him loads before saying, "Thank you…are you Zoshie's boyfriend?"

"No," Luke laughed and Zyta looked at Alicia before both smiling, "Down," Luke ordered before he ran back over to Zosia, who was now on the floor again and laughing as Colette this time spilt a drink down her.

"Col silly," Zosia said and Luke laughed as well, then the two toddlers walked over with tissues, "There."

"Thank you," Colette said as she took the tissues off Zosia and then Luke before laughing herself.

"Maybe I need to get you one of Zoshie's drink cups," Guy teased before he lifted Zosia up onto her booster seat for dinner, "What do you think Zoshie? Shall I give Col your drink cup?"

"No! Mine!" Zosia argued and Guy laughed, "You…sit there," Zosia pointed to the seat next to her and the others laughed at her demand.

"What's the magic word?" Guy asked and Zosia smiled before hiding her face, "Come on Zosia."

"Peas," Zosia said with a grin and Guy smiled before sitting next to her, "Then

Dziękuję," Zosia said and Anya then gave her and Luke smaller portions of the adult portions, "Thank you mama," Zosia said in English this time and she then picked up the disney cutlery Jesse had got her and then ate.

…..

After dinner Zosia had been taken upstairs to get ready for bed with Luke as Guy just wanted to be able to carry her up after the film had finished, "Are you hot darling?" Guy asked as Zosia was quite red.

"Yeah," Zosia replied as she was laid on her bed, "And my legs hurt," Zosia cried Guy looked at Jenny and Jenny looked sympathetic, "Daddy."

Guy pulled the white bodysuit off and he decided it was best to change her again, and he also decided to not put pyjamas on her, "Check her temperature," Jenny suggested, "As she could be coming down with something."

Guy put his hand on her forehead and felt it was warm, "Do you want a cuddle with daddy?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded.

Guy after managing to cool Zosia down he sat on the sofa with her cuddling into him, he had explained that Zosia was unwell, and that she was happy to have a cuddle and watch the film, "Daddy…want my buba," Zosia said and Guy reached over to the table and gave it to her, Anya put the video in the player and then left Guy, Zosia, Zyta, Alicia and Luke to watch The Aristocats whilst the others were in the kitchen talking.

"Do you want your dummy Zoshie?" Guy asked as he could see she was sleepy and knew that would send her off, Zosia nodded and Guy gave it to her before playing with her hair and soon Zosia was asleep and Guy didn't want to let her go.

**A/N: Sadly my cat has been hit by car and died so sorry if this is shit but I needed a distraction. Please review even if it's rubbish. **


	3. The Bully Cells

Zosia tossed and turned in her sleep as she had a nightmare,

_Anya was in hospital with wires in her and a mask around her face, then suddenly the machines bleeped and the wires were ripped out and the mask removed; doctors suddenly become clowns and one of them came up to Zosia, "Waaaaake uuuuuuuup!" _

Guy was trying to wake his three year old daughter who was tossing, turning and screaming. Zosia suddenly woke up then stood up on her bed screaming, "Daddy!" Zosia screamed and Guy pulled her into a hug, Zosia cried as hard as she could as she couldn't get the images out of her head, "Daddy," she managed to cough out before Guy hugged her tighter and slowly rocked her. Zosia coughed out a cry before she realised she was safe in her dad's arms and she stopped crying only hiccupping slightly, "Clowns and mama," Zosia whispered and Guy kissed her on the head.

"It was a nightmare Zoshie, it was a nightmare," Guy reassured and Zosia refused to let him go, "Alright…do you want to sleep with me?" Guy asked he knew that leaving her now would make her scared and Guy truthfully felt safer himself; Zosia was his daughter and the one thing that kept him going, and he knew Zosia liked being in the arms of someone whether it be himself, Anya, Colette or Jesse's Zosia liked the safety.

"Yeah," Zosia answered and Guy kissed her on the head again, Guy picked up her favourite toy and blanket before carrying her into his room, Guy had a telly in his room as he needed something to drown out the silence, "Is mama going to be better?" Zosia asked as Guy laid her down on the bed before getting in himself.

"Your mama is…poorly Zoshie do you understand?" Guy asked and Zosia said nothing instead she shook her head and clung onto her lamb, "She's poorly because she has cancer…now I know you don't understand what that is but it's…." Guy had to think of a way to explain cancer to a three year old, " OK," Guy turned around to face Zosia and Zosia was rubbing her thumb up and down her blanket whilst her other arm was holding tight onto her beloved toy, "Your body has good cells and sometimes…you know how Konrad and Jared bully you?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded before she coughed slightly, "Well the bad cells are bullying the good cells and the bad cells at the moment are winning, so the doctors specialist doctors do you understand that?" Guy asked as he felt he wasn't explaining simple enough and Zosia shook her head and then Guy could see she was getting upset, "Zoshie what's wrong?" Guy asked as Zosia's face crumbled and then she burst into tears.

"Is mama in hospital because I was bad?" Zosia asked as she rubbed her eyes and Guy pushed himself up on his elbow and then signalled for Zosia to cuddle into him, Zosia crawled into her dad then cried into him her small body shaking and her cries were a cross between coughing and breathing heavily.

"Zoshie," Guy kissed her on the top of the head before drawing circles on her back, "It's nobody's fault…believe me darling, nobody's," Guy tried to reassure but he had realised he had explained too fast, for a three year old to process, "Zoshie, calm down."

"I want mama," Zosia coughed out before clinging onto her dad even harder, "Daddy…I want mama," Zosia cried into her dad harder and Guy eventually decided to get off the bed and then lifted her up before putting her on his hip, "I want mama," Zosia rubbed her eyes with her tiny wrist.

"What's your favourite song Zosia?" Guy asked and leant her head on her dad's shoulder and twiddled with her hair, "Hey?" Guy jogged her slightly and Zosia stayed quiet, "Zoshie this isn't your fault darling."

"I hurted mama when she ill…and now she iller and," Zosia was confused she had never been away from her mama this long and having to get used to her dad's authority was hard to adjust to, after all Guy was in and out a lot whilst Anya was there and now it seemed to have switched round and the three year old was very confused, "I made mama iller," Zosia rubbed the ear of her toy lamb just under her nose and Guy again kissed Zosia on the head she was not able to understand properly and it hurt him to think his little was hurting so much, "I no mean to make her iller," Zosia cried and Guy sat her down on his bed and he knelt down to her level.

"Zoshie…this is not your fault darling…you didn't hurt your mama she can bruise easily and you didn't hurt her OK," Guy reassured and Zosia sniffled, "Do you trust daddy?" Guy asked and Zosia looked at her dad with her big eyes and nodded slowly, "Good girl, your mama loves you so much Zosia OK and whatever happens your mama will love you forever, the same goes for me as whatever happens Zoshie daddy will always be there for you, because you are important too and you may be feeling scared and confused right now but you're always going to be my little girl and I will always protect you," Guy pulled Zosia back into a hug and Zosia held onto him tight, "But there are doctors who are treating your mama and trying their best."

"Doctors like you?" Zosia asked quietly and Guy shook his head and Zosia looked confused, "Doctor like granddad?" Guy shook his head and Zosia frowned, "Doctor like Mr Benson?" Zosia asked and Guy laughed before sitting next to Zosia, "Doctor like who?"

"Well you've never met her but she's a special doctor who is helping to make your mama better she is trying her best," Guy explained and Zosia looked down at the floor, "Do you want some milk Zoshie?" Guy asked as he knew milk made her sleepy and sleep was what she needed; Zosia nodded before lifting her arms up and Guy lifted her up then put her on his hip shifting her slightly so she was comfortable, "Do you understand about your mama?"

"Mama is poorly and doctors making her better," Zosia answered and Guy decided it was best to leave it for the night he would explain more the next day, "Daddy," Zosia said as she rubbed her left eye sleepily.

"Yes?" Guy asked and he turned his head to face his daughter, "What's up?"

"I love you," Zosia answered and Guy felt himself soften, "Love you lots."

"I love you too Zoshie, please don't forget that," Guy said as he then left the room with Zosia to go down to the kitchen, he may not do sentiments but there's one thing he did do and that was show love for his daughter.

**A/N: I hope this was OK :/ I'm not too keen but I had no idea, next chapter is aged four :) please review and let me know what you think! :) **


	4. Zosia's Needle Experience

Zosia was sat on the bed of Northchurch A&E she was having to get a tetanus injection after falling over at school and getting a deep that needed cleaning and stitching but also the four year old was needing a tetanus injection, "Nahh no stabby!" Zosia screamed as the nurse Colette was mentoring got the needle ready.

"Niemowlę (baby)," Anya jumped in as Zosia was shaking and crying, "They need to do this to stop a nasty infection getting through."

"No STABBY!" Zosia shuffled back and then quickly planned her escape she quickly slipped off the bed, as Anya grabbed her her daughter bit her causing her to let her go, then before Colette or the other nurse could grab she was trying to dodge other doctors and then she was caught, "NO!" she shouted causing others to look around before she was lifted up, she recognised the watch and the aftershave that her father used and looked at who lifted her up, it was her dad, "Daddy," she hugged onto him tight and snuggled her head into his neck, "She tried to stab me with a stabby."

"Zoshie," Guy rubbed his daughter's back and Zosia coughed out a cry, "Would you let her do it if I was there?" Guy asked.

"I want Col to do it and there's a new person," Zosia wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and then fiddled with the draw string on her dad's jacket. It hadn't been long since Anya had recovered from cancer and Zosia despite she had both parents back still listened to her dad that bit more as she spent months having to listen to him and she still did it out of habit.

Guy tucked stray hair behind his daughter's ears and then looked at the stitches she had on her arm, "How did you fall down Zosia?" Guy asked, he knew she had been having trouble with getting along with other girls, some of them had been brought up to dislike those with parents who had emigrated and along with that she had been laughed at because of her name and in general she hadn't been able to fit in, Luke was the other one who actually spoke and played with her but Guy worried as they both grew up would Luke really stick by Zosia?

"Can't tell mama," Zosia said quietly and Guy found an empty cubicle he dashed over and shut the curtains, "Pomise?" Zosia held out her little finger and Guy made the pact, "I got pushed," Zosia explained and Guy sighed heavily before pulling his little girl into a hug, "And then they laughed when I fell down."

"Zoshie," Guy pulled her into a hug and Zosia cried into her father, "Did you tell the teacher?"

"Uh huh and she then took me to here," Zosia answered she then looked at her dad, "Will you do stabby?" Zosia asked and Guy shook his head even though he would give anything to be able to make his daughter happy, breaking protocol was one thing he couldn't do.

"I can't darling…I can sit with you though and I promise to make sure the nurse does it right," Guy reassured and Zosia nodded but still looked scared, "OK," Guy lifted her back up and then walked back to the cubicle Zosia was in; Anya rushed back when she saw her daughter was safe and Zosia looked up at her dad, "Right will you allow…sorry I don't know your name," Guy said to the student nurse.

"Sally my names Sally," Sally answered and Guy then sat down next to Zosia and Zosia tensed up as Sally set up a new needle.

"Daddy!" Zosia cried into her dad as Sally cleaned Zosia's arm and Zosia felt her dad hold onto her protectively, "I don't want."

"Done," Sally said happily and Zosia looked up, "All done…do you want a sticker? I've got a cat or fairies," Sally held up the two packets and Zosia pointed to the fairies, "Good choice."

"I personally would've gone for the cat," Guy said and Zosia then smiled as Sally handed her the sticker, "What do you think Anya does Zoshie deserves a treat?"

"I think so for being a brave girl," Anya kissed her daughter on the head and Zosia laughed, "What do you want Kochanie (sweetheart)?" Anya asked.

"Can we go Argos?" Zosia asked hopefully and Colette laughed then ruffled her hair, "Peas?" Zosia grinned and her parents gave in which Zosia happily got off the bed and quickly hugged Colette goodbye, "Will you come round for dinner tonight?" Zosia looked up at the nurse and Colette smiled before nodding, "Yay…bye Sally! Thank you for the sticker, but no thank for the stabby," Zosia then ran back over to her dad the grabbed his hand, "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course I am…I've finished my shift," Guy said and Zosia then went over to her mama and hugged her.

"I missed you mama," Zosia said sadly and Anya lifted her daughter up then put her on her hip, "But now you better! The bully cells have gone away!"

"Bully cells?" Anya whispered to Guy and Guy whispered 'later', "Did you find out how she fell over?" Anya asked and Guy nodded which Anya knew that meant she would find out later.

A few hours later after Zosia couldn't decide what to get they were home with two big bags, Zosia had gotten a doll and a dress up fairy outfit, which she was determined to wear but as it was dinner time, bath then bed Zosia had to wait until the next day, "Will you and daddy read me story?" Zosia asked as she sat on the floor with her doll and Anya nodded, "The story mama made up? Called Phoebe and Piper? The dwa (two) kittens?" Zosia asked as she looked up at her father with her massive eyes.

"Of course I can Kochanie (sweetheart)," Anya said comfortingly and Zosia then heard the door knock, "Who's that?" Anya asked mysteriously and Zosia looked at her dad before standing up, "What are you two doing?"

"I get it!" Zosia shouted then both her and Guy ran to the door but Guy lifted her up and tickled her, "Daddy! Cheat you cheated," Zosia said through giggles and Anya being the 'grown up' opened the door whilst Guy held his daughter captive, "Col!" Zosia smiled as the nurse walked in, "Daddy cheated."

"A little bird told me you like strawberry lollipops," Colette then held out a lollipop and Zosia's eyes lit up.

"What do you say?" Guy reminded.

"Djienkuje," Zosia answered and Colette looked at Anya, "It means thank you silly Col," Zosia laughed and Colette laughed back, "Mama and daddy are gonna tell me a story!"

"Wow can I join in?" Colette said jokingly and Zosia nodded ecstatically, "Looks like I have no choice," Colette joked.

"Daddy when I'm a big girl all grown up…can I be a surgeon like you?" Zosia asked and Guy looked shocked, "Cause you make people better and I wanna do that too!"

"There goes my hope for a future nurse," Anya joked and Colette then hung her coat up, "She's growing up too quick Col," Anya said sadly.

"Zoshie are you going to be a big girl and sleep in your own bed tonight?" Guy asked and Zosia shook her head with a grin.

"Are you sure about that?" Colette asked intriguingly, "She has him wrapped round his little finger doesn't she?"

"Daddy…I love you," Zosia said randomly and Guy kissed her on the head, "And I love mama too!" Zosia pointed to her mother and Anya walked over and joined in the hug Zosia was being given, "And I love Col too!" Zosia pointed to the nurse and she held out her hand for Colette to join them.

**A/N: So that's two fics updated hehem thank you PianoNinja for your inspirations ;) hehe please read and review :) **


	5. A Not So Family Reunion (Aged Four 12)

**A/N: Zosia is four but very nearly five in this, I had two ideas for aged four so I wanted to do both :) enjoy, reviews are welcome! And summer is nearly over yes! Ha.**

Guy, Anya, Zosia, Colette and Jesse were sat outside a pub it was about five thirty, they had taken a family holiday to Devon and were now sat waiting for Anya's brother's to arrive, it had been arranged to have a family reunion and as well as that Guy's mum and dad along with his brother were also joining them, "Do you think that your beds are really cramped?" Colette asked as she sipped at a coke she ordered.

"I fell out of bed...so I now gotta share mama and daddy's bed," Zosia interjected as she sat her toy lamb on the table and copied Colette by sipping at her coke, "And daddy snores...so I get no sleep!"

"Zosia," Anya laughed and Zosia then got off the bench and then walked around to her dad, then lifted her arms up. Zosia should've wore jeans but when the legs were too long she kicked up a fuss, and now she was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a denim dungarees with pink socks and velcro strapped shoes with a white background and decorated on them pink butterflies and flowers, the toe end of the shoe had white rubber across, though slightly dirty from the amount of times they had been worn.

"What's the matter darling?" Guy asked before lifting Zosia up onto his lap, Zosia then reached over for her lamb before then leaning back into Guy and she twiddled with her hair with one hand, she had the lamb trapped under her left arm which she was twiddling her hair, with her other hand she used it to fiddle with the draw string on her dad's jacket.

"I don't wanna see Jared and Konrad...they are mean!" Zosia answered truthfully and Guy cuddled her tight, "Is Ben coming?" Zosia asked and Guy nodded, "Is Col staying?" Zosia asked again.

"Yes Zoshie...don't worry about the twins though...they'll be careful," Guy could tell Zosia was uncomfortable, even though she was cuddly especially with her dad, she only liked cuddles in public if she was tired, so Guy could tell Zosia wasn't happy.

"Can we go back to the base?" Zosia asked and she cuddled further into her dad, "Can we go home?!" Zosia demanded and Guy scolded his daughter, he didn't like her kicking off in public especially since she was over the terrible twos.

"No but if you carry on we'll be leaving the holiday," Guy threatened and Zosia glared before admitting defeat and she got off her dad's lap then walked back over to her drink, though no one had noticed her lamb drop and a springer spaniel had picked it up.

"They wont be bully you now they're older," Anya played with Zosia's hair as she tried to reassure her daughter, Zosia then realised she didn't have her lamb with her; so panicking slightly the four nearly five year old tugged at her mother's arm, "What's wrong kochanie (sweetheart)?" Anya asked concerned and she saw the look of panic in Zosia's eyes, "Kochanie what's happened?" Anya asked and Zosia burst into tears.

Meanwhile Guy's parents and his brother Alexander who only liked to be called 'Alexander' yet it was only Zosia who was allowed to call him 'Xander' as when she was only able to talk her first way of saying his name was 'Xander' and it had stuck with both of them, a lot like Guy but he lacked the charm and surgical skills his brother and his father had, so he studied the law and is now a fully qualified lawyer, one good thing he had the dimples which charmed everyone, "Hello!" Alexander came running down the outside steps of the pub and the first thing he did was lift Zosia up and cuddled her, "Hello monkey," Alexander said and Zosia struggled to get down as when being lifted up she noticed the dog, "What's wrong?" he asked as he put her onto his hip.

"Lamb...dog has it," Zosia pointed and Alexander put her down on the ground and took her hand, "Get it!" Zosia demanded and pulled her uncle ahead, "Uncle Xander get it," Zosia begged her eyes sparkly, Alexander walked over to the couple.

"Excuse me...your dog has my niece's toy, it's quite important to her," Alexander said and the woman looked down before scoulding her dog and gave it to Alexander, "Thank you, right Zosia we'll have to wash it, dry it and then you can have it," Alexander explained and Zosia ran over to her dad.

"Zoshie what's happened?" Guy asked as he got off the bench and comforted his little girl as she looked more distraught than she had before, "Alex what have you done to her?!" Guy asked angrily as his brother came back holding the beloved toy by it's arm, Alexander glared at Guy for the cut off of his name before chucking it at Guy, "What the hell happened?!"

"A doggie took it, then Uncle Xander got it back...but now lamb has to be cleaned and dried...I can't sleep without him," Zosia burst into tears and Guy hugged her tight, "Daddy...can you make it be clean and dried?" Zosia asked and Guy lifted her up, Zosia wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"There's a laundrette about ten minutes from here...Col and myself can get him clean and dried, whilst you have the family reunion," Jesse offered and Colette agreed after all despite being like their family, they weren't related, "And maybe Zoshie can have a snuggle with her blankie for a while," Jesse suggested and Zosia rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Why's Zosia so sad?" Oliver Self - Guy's and Alexander's dad asked, Oliver was tall over six foot with slightly greying brown hair and brown eyes, he was showing ageing as a neurosurgeon himself in his mid fifties, the stress of work had made him old before his time.

"Doggie made my lamb icky," Zosia answered and Oliver looked confused, "That doggie," Zosia pointed and then she looked up at her dad, "I wanna go home with lamb."

"She's quite insecure isn't she?" Mary Self Guy's and Alexander's mother pointed out to Alexander, "You and Guy were never that clingy, Zosia get down from your father, you need to stop being so clingy," Mary ordered and Zosia clung onto her father.

"Mum...not tonight," Guy interjected before his mother forced her off him, "It's been a long day," Guy held his daughter tighter and Zosia yawned, "Anya when are your family getting here?" Guy called over to his wife, Anya was talking with Alexander asking how his work was going, though she had to stop to turn and answer her husband.

"Soon, why?" Anya asked curiously though she guessed it was to do with Zosia as normally Guy in a pub it's something he hardly rushes, "Is Zosia OK?"

"I think she's tired...plus still upset about her lamb," Guy answered before sitting back down on the bench and allowed Zosia to cuddle into him, "If they don't hurry up-"

"Auntie Anya!" Zyta called as she came dashing over and then hugged her auntie tight, "Hey Zosh," Zyta said and Zosia pulled away from her dad and then slid off the bench before going over to her cousin, "Can I have a cuddle?" she asked and Zosia allowed Zyta to lift her up, "It's crazy I saw her nearly three years ago...now she's all grown up," Zyta had gotten confident since her last visit to see her auntie and uncle; she was at college studying A-Levels: Maths, Biology, Physics and Chemistry, as well as an extra A-Level she was put up for along with a few other students who were seen as gifted, the extra A-Level was Sociology, "So how is everyone?" Zyta asked as she sat on the edge of the bench with Zosia on her lap.

"Zyta...chase me," Zosia demanded but Zyta shook her disappointing the near five year old, "Zyta chase me!" Zosia demanded but she stopped when she saw the look on her dad's face.

"Zyta here's your coke," Jared was now fourteen years old along with his twin brother Konrad, they looked very much like their dad who was divorced from their mother; the twins were mummy's boys whilst Zyta had stayed a daddy's girl and enjoyed staying with him more, "Has Zosia finally ditched the lamb?" Jared asked and Zosia shook her head, "Has she stopped wetting the bed?" he asked evilly but Zyta slapped his arm, "What? Last time mum visited she said that Zosia still wet the bed, and at aged three she was still in nappies," Jared grinned whilst Zosia ran off which the two Self brothers leaped into action to get her.

"Zoshie," Guy grabbed her by the arm but the little girl still wanted to run, "It's OK...they're just winding you up," Guy said and Zosia still pulled to run.

Anya was furious if anything she thought the boys might have matured, obviously not due to that and she had an idea why they acted so immaturely, they are babied by their mother, Anya didn't like the look of boys in their teens cuddling up to their mum's, something about it just made it seem strange; of course Guy couldn't talk he babied Zosia a lot but her idea was a girl is never too old for a cuddle, especially from their father's call her old fashioned but she just thought it was very weird, "Can I have a word?" Anya asked the boy's mother Kaitlin, the two mother's stood under the fenced threshold, "If you've forgotten...Zosia is very sensitive, as well as that I do not appreciate your son humiliating her like that, Guy's mother already is criticising her, I do not need your kid doing it too. And by the way Zosia I don't like to rush her into things, that might explain why your twins used to pee in public, take a good look at them before jabbing at mine, after all Zyta's turned out fine that's because she spends more time with her dad, than you, and you wonder why," after that Anya went to walk away but she was stopped.

"Least I don't steal other's jobs, the only reason you're here is because Guy got you that job...Zosia's going to be bullied just like mine are, that's why me and Aron divorced; I was fed up of being looked down on, he held me back...like you're holding Guy back from a better social circle, I only came tonight as the boys wanted me to," Rihannon then smiled before walking away, Anya looked ahead and glared before walking over to Guy.

"What were you and Rihannon talking about?" Guy asked curiously he eventually gave the task of calming Zosia to Alexander who had kindly taken Zosia to the laundrette to see how the cleaning of her lamb was going, "Are you alright?" Guy asked concerned but Anya smiled and nodded, "Are you sure?" he pushed and Anya then saw her daughter who was being carried by Alexander, a lot calmer now as she had seen the lamb being hand washed by Jesse and then soon it was going to be dried.

"Thank you," Anya said to Alexander then she took her daughter and hugged her tight, "I'm going to take Zosia with me, I really don't want her being pushed around by them," Anya pointed to the twins who were annoying Zyta, "Zyta do you want to come with me?" Anya called the seventeen year old glad to have been saved ran over and smiled, "See you in a bit, I'm taking her to the laundrette," Anya kissed Guy goodbye and Guy then kissed both his girls before sharing a look with his brother.

"Something's not right," Guy observed and Alexander placed his hand on Guy's back before guiding him to the bench, "I think Rihannon's said something."

The two brothers spoke whilst Oliver and Mary were discussing Zosia by the outside bar hut, "She's nearly five, she still cuddles into her dad like she's two and after hearing what that young lad had to say; to think we raised our sons the way we did," Mary Self slowly at her whisky.

"Mary, since birth Zosia's been a daddy and a granddad's girl, you know why she's clingy. She convinced herself that Anya being ill was her fault, then she got confused by who to listen to, eventually settled into a new routine which not long after Anya came back and she was confused again. Is it any wonder she is the way she is? Guy works long shifts she barely sees him, Anya too works and she's constantly pushed from pillar to post to who looks after her, it's no wonder she's as clingy as she doesn't know who to turn too," Oliver explained and Mary eventually nodded in agreement, "The poor mite is so confused and whenever familiarity is around she'll cling onto it,"

Meanwhile Anya was walking to the laundrette but stopped when she noticed her two brothers and nephew Benny, "Zyta...are you ok?" Aron asked his daughter and Zyta shrugged, "Wait have we got the wrong..." Aron turned a few times confused.

"No," Anya answered and Aron looked at Arak confused, "Your ex-wife made her feelings clear, so I'm going to join Colette and Jesse in the laundrette, and thanks to your son well one of the brats Zosia's been humilated," Anya went to walk but Arak stopped her, "What?" Anya asked.

"Co masz na myśli, że "tworzył jej uczucia jasne",? (What do you mean she "made her feelings clear"?) Arak asked and Anya sighed heavily, "Tell me Ann."

"She told me that Aron and herself divorced due to the face she couldn't stand being married to people like us any longer, and even though I am a fully qualified nurse in England I apparently steal their jobs and Guy hasn't got a decent social circle due to me, so that's it...I feel no longer welcome; Guy's mother who may I add is a complete...Zyta take Zosia," Anya gave Zosia to Zyta and Zyta was glad to take her, "Stuck up cow," Anya whispered in her brothers ears, "And she constantly criticises my parenting, I have tired my best but Zosia can't help it she spent nearly a year listening to Guy and out of habit she listens to him more," before she speak again she was pulled into a hug by her brother's.

"Anya!" Guy came running over with Alexander as he had got the lowdown from a customer who had listened in, for a good reason, "Darling are you OK?" Guy asked but Anya shook her head, "A customer overheard you and Rihannon, is it true that's why you two broke up?" Guy asked Aron and he held his hands out to be given Zosia, after getting her comfy on him he turned back to Aron who nodded sadly, "She had us fooled...and you Anya are a fully qualified nurse here in England, I met you in Poland remember? I said let's go back together, you live here...and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Guy pulled her into a tight hug and the little family hugged tight.

Oliver and Mary had realised that their sons had gone and wondered where, so they were speed walking trying to find them, "See Mary I told you, their can't be one without the other," Oliver joked as he always know as much as they had rivalry the two brothers were never seen apart, "Are you all OK?"

"My ex made her feelings clear...I believe we should have our own reunion," Aron explained and Mary made a 'ah' noise, "Anyway I believe if we tru to tear the boys from their mother's breast's they'll be uproar," as much as Aron loved his kids he understood Zyta more than the boys and like Zyta herself enjoyed their time more, "So then Mój aniołek (My Little Angel), shall we go to that park over there?" Aron pointed to massive green and Zosia and Benny nodded with excitement. Though Zosia's attention was torn away from the green to a steam train that was leaving.

"Look daddy train!" Zosia pointed with excitement and then Guy put her onto his shoulders, Anya couldn't understand where she got the fascination from, Anya liked flying and Guy liked cars.

Oliver walked up behind and ruffled Zosia's dark hair then being over six foot she would get a better view, he took her off Guy and then put her onto his shoulders, "What kind of train is that?" Oliver asked.

"Steam train!" Zosia giggled and Anya then turned her head to look at Oliver, "Steam trains smell though."

"So it's you who's got her into trains?" Anya asked and Oliver smiled before nodding, "So why does Guy like cars and Alexander like motorbikes?" Anya asked curiously.

"Oh don't get me started..." Mary said flustered, "They were terrible as children, as they liked different things so we planned out day trips and yet they still fought over what was better, honestly."

"Daddy," Zosia wasn't keen on the height now the train had gone and when he didn't here she panicked, "Daddy! I wanna get down," Zosia cried and Oliver noticed her distress so he lifted her down and Guy took her back, "I want my lamb," Zosia said tiredly.

"Jesse! We haven't told them," Guy got out his mobile which was long in length chunky with a signal ariel poking out the top, "Yeah Jesse change of plan, you and Col meet us by the green park near the seafront," Guy ordered and then he put his phone down, "Your lamb will be dry soon," Guy said to Zosia and Zosia yawned, "I thought you wanted to play in the park?"

"Yeah Zoshie play with me!" Benny shouted and Zosia shook her head, "You can chase me...please Zosia!" Benny begged and the little girl snuggled further into her dad.

"It is late for her," Guy had just looked at his watch and noticed it was past seven o'clock, "And we had a long drive down too...shall we sit and watch the boats Zoshie?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded but Guy got distracted by Benny accidentally kicking the ball at him, so Guy kicked it back and Zosia freaked out, "It's ok."

"Sorry Uncle Guy," Benny apologised whilst he span the football in his hands, "Are you ok Zosia?" he asked concerned.

"I wanna play," Zosia demanded and Guy looked confused she had never liked football, "I wanna play!"

"You can chase me Zosia," Benny offered and Zosia smiled before running to get her cousin, "Bet you cant catch me!" Benny joked and Zosia caught him she pinned him to the ground and laughed before straddling over him, "You got me!" Benny laughed.

"Yeah!" Zosia giggled and Benny then tickled her and she fell backwards so she couldn't fight him, "Stop! Benny," Zosia said through fits of laughter before she realised she needed to wee, "Stop!" she said seriously but Benny ignored her, "STOP!" she shouted and Benny stopped tickling her as he saw she wasn't happy, "I said stop," Zosia was slightly overtired but it was only Anya who noticed how upset her daughter was, she was now also hypersensitive, "Now granny's gonna be mad," Zosia cried and Benny didn't know what to do.

"Zosia calm down it's OK," Anya said comfortingly to her daughter and Zosia burst into tears, "Ohh you're overtired," Anya said as she lifted Zosia up, "It's not your fault sweetheart," Anya said to her nephew who looked guilty, "Zosia's just overtired...aren't you," Anya said to Zosia and Zosia cried more, "Shall we go see daddy," Anya took hold of Benny's hand and walked over to Guy, "Her pyjamas are in my bag," Anya whispered and Guy took Zosia off Anya before bending down with Zosia on his hip to get her pyjamas which were purple and had rainbows on, "We'll head off in a bit as madam's a bit tired."

Guy saw that there was public toilets across the road he put Anya's bag back near her and then walked over to the toilets but they were stopped, "Guy!" Colette called as she walked across the road with Jesse, "Hey Zosia look who we have," Colette held out the lamb and Zosia grabbed it quickly before hugging it tight.

"Thank you Col," Zosia said sweetly before giving her a hug around the neck, "Lamb says thank you too," Zosia then poked Colette on the nose with it before yawning again.

"Looks like someone's tired," Jesse observed and Zosia rested her head on her dad's shoulder, "You're a proper little daddy's girl aren't you," Jesse laughed.

"So anymore luck on getting rid of b.u.b.a?" Colette asked curiously.

"We've agreed that once Zosia is five b.u.b.a is going to the bottle fairy, just like the dummy fairy," Guy answered and both Jesse and Colette nodded, "Actually Jesse could you do me a favour? Ask the hut if they could warm up the milk we have, she likes it warm at night," Guy then said bye to his colleagues before going into the bathroom.

Mary huffed as she noticed the bottle in Jesse's hand, "Honestly I can just hear my father say-"

"Mary, for once just once appreciate our granddaughter instead of criticising her at any chance, anyway didn't our certain sons have their's for a lot longer than they should've?" Oliver reminded and Mary went red, "Exactly," Oliver then winked at Anya and Anya laughed, "There's our tired little munchkin," Oliver smiled as Zosia came back with her father all tired and ready for bed.

"Doesn't she look the spit of her mother?" Alexander observed and Anya smiled happily, "Ahh the lamb is white again," Alexander joked though Zosia held onto it close, "We need a group photo before we all depart," Alexander got out his disposable camera, "Right excuse me could you take photo?" Alexander asked a passing stranger, "Thanks...right everybody smile," Alexander got in between Guy and Anya with his arms flopped over his shoulder, Mary and Oliver stood arms linked together, Aron, Arek, Zyta and Benny stood next to Jesse and Colette, Zyta lifted up Ben and Zosia was still on her dad's hip with her lamb in one hand, "Cheeeeeeeese!" the flash went and Zosia rubbed her eyes, "Thanks," Alexander got his camera back. They all spoke for a bit before deciding it was time to leave.

...

Half an hour later Guy had just put Zosia into bed and was telling her a story, "And_ the dwa kittens Phoebe and Piper were all curled up for bed, it had been such an adventure for dwa małe kocięta (two little kittens)_," Guy finished and Zosia smiled, "Apart from the twins, did you enjoy today?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, "Good now, see you in the morning," Guy kissed her on the head before tucking her in.

"Daddy," Zosia called as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Yes?" Guy asked as he stood by the light.

"You're cool...just thought you should know," Zosia then turned around and curled up to go sleep, Guy laughed before shaking his head and the he switched off the light.


End file.
